Secret Tryst's
by YaoiLover2009
Summary: Yuki has changed fo the worst after coming back from Akito's one night bloodied and bruised. Kyo is worried that something might have happened that yuki isn't telling him about until Yuki starts gaining weight then they start worrying if he's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secret Tryst's**

**Author: Wild FoxFire**

**Rated Mature**: Language,Violence,Adult situation(not for young eyes),MPreg later on though,gender switching as well.

**Disclaimer**: I have no control of The Furuba characters and if you don't know what Furuba is it's Fruits Basket. I don't own Kyo,Yuki,Tohru,Shigure,Akito or anyone else they all belong to Mrs Natsuki Takaya and my isn't see a lovely manga author person. Anyways i must go torture my precious kitty now so Enjoy!

**Kyo**: No don't come near me with that.

**FoxFire**: Aww it will only hurt a little bit.

**Kyo**: No don't stick that there.

**FoxFire**: (Pouts) okay fine then.

**Kyo**: (sighs) I'm safe.

**Yuki**: Not for Long

**Kyo**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

**Sorry i just had to do that.**

**Chapter 1**

Kyo never really understood why he hated Yuki so much. I mean sue the rat tricked the cat and he was never put in the zodiac. I guess that would piss anyone off. Kyo sighed and climbed down the ladder. He alway's was thinking about the '' What If's'' in life and sometimes he got frustrated and had to calm down or he would lose his cool. He entered the now quiet house and made his way to the kitchen. _I guess i'll start breakfast now_. He opened the door and stopped there was Yuki trying his best to make breakfast for everyone and by the looks of it he wasn't doing well at all. Kyo smirked and gently walked up behind Yuki and plucked the spatula out of his hand. '' Let me make breakfast before you burn the house down.''

he picked up the skillet and emptied the unedible black mounds of food into the trash. He cracked some eggs into a bowl and wisked the yolks together until they were frothy then he poured the contents into the hot skillet and started to fold the eggs until they made a nice omelet. He took a plate out and put the omelet on a plate and handed it to Yuki. '' Eat Up''

Yuki was thankful for the food. He knew he was the worst cook in the world and if Kyo hadn't come along he would of probably burned the house down in an attempt to make food. He sat down at the table and put ketchup on his omelet then took a bite. It was delicious. Kyo maybe an ass sometimes but he could cook really well. He watched as Kyo put another omelet on the plate and sat it down then he tuned to do the dishes but Yuki stopped him. '' Don't worry about those Kyo i'll get them.''

Kyo stared at him for a few minutes but too Yuki it seemed like forever until Kyo nodded and sat down across from him. He also put ketchup on his omelet without really noticing that Yuki had done the same thing. He always put ketchup on his eggs even when he was little he'd tell his sensei to make sure to get some ketchup. He really wasn't a picky eater he just wanted ketchup on his egg's.

'' Um Kyo.'' Yuki said between a piece of omelet in his mouth.

'' What do ya want you damn rat.'' Kyo said irritably as he continued to chew his omelet in silence.

'' I was just saying you Baka Neko that this omelet is really good'' Yuki said watching as Kyo's eyes light up but then the light quickly faded and he himself again.

'' I only did that so you wouldn't burn the house down, you should learn how to cook.'' Kyo didn't say it nasty to him or anything but knowing the rat even the smallest of thing's could set him off. Starting in 3...2...1.

'' What did you say you Stupid Cat you making fun of me.'' Yuki said standing up causing the coffee cup filled with hot coffee to pour all over Kyo's stomach making him yelp in pain.

'' You damn rat that hurt.'' Kyo didn't deal with pain very well but knowing that Yuki did that intentionally set him off. He got up and stalked out of the room. Sure him and Yuki were together now as a couple but sometimes that Damn Rat could do things that either hurt him or pissed him off. That was everyday he didn't know what has been up Yuki's ass all week. Ever since he came home that one night bloody and bruised from his meeting with Akito he's been distant with everyone and unpatient. He slammed his door shut and pulled off his wet shirt. The skin on his abdomen was blistering and everytime he touched it he winced. He would not cry there was no point in it anyway's.

2 HOURS LATER

Kyo hadn't been downstairs allday he had been in his room crying and dressing his second degree burns. He hadn't even gone to the bathroom yet. He had to go no use in holding it. He might explode and that really wouldn't be good fo anyone. He hobbled to the door and and swung it open. His crimson-colored eyes met violet eyes he slammed the door shut and sat back down.

KNOCK KNOCK

'' Kyo please open up.'' Yuki said desperately as he continued to pound away on Kyo's door.

'' Go Away Yuki Leave Me Alone.'' Kyo said wincing as he bent forward to grab his black shirt that had fallen on the floor. He jumped 10 feet in the air when his door fell to the floor hinges and all. His eyes widened at the sight. Yuki wasn't happy at all but he would deal with it the way he knew how too he ignored the Rat. '' Your going to pay for that.'' Kyo said putting his shirt back on.

Yuki wasn't going to be mad at Kyo it wasn't his lover's fault for what happened to him that night with Akito. I never told him what happened maybe that's why i'm so angry. He gently sat next to Kyo and laid his head in Kyo's lap gently nuzzling Kyo's stomach. He kissed it softly. '' I'm sorry Kyo forgive me.''

Kyo couldn't stay mad at Yuki no matter how hard he tried he loved the Rat to much to be mad at him. He gently bent doen and kissed Yuki on the lip's taking his time to explore Yuki's mouth thoroughly. He laid back with Yuki beside him and together they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'' Hell No stop touching me.'' Kyo yelled as he tried to shake off Kagura that was clinging to his arm like he was a life raft. He really didn't understand why she even bothered with him still. He was probably to blame for that though. It has been a year since Yuki and Him started going out and he still hadn't told her yet. Maybe he should tell her now. '' Um Kagura there's something i have to tell you.''

Kagura stopped squealing long enough to look up at him. '' What could you possibly tell me Kyo, perhaps that you love me.'' she said while fluttering her eyelashes.

Kyo could of thrown up his breakfast right then and there but he had to much dignity so he sucked it up and tuned to look at Kagura. He grabbed her arm's and stared deeply into her eyes. '' Now listen to me Kagura.''

Kagura's face flushed bright red by the intense way he was looking at her. She swallowed and nodded. '' Sure Kyo i'm listening.'' she said nervously. But why was she nervous in the first place. It's not like he was going to tell her he loved her. Unless that was it.

Kyo breathed softly and was just about to say it when all of a sudden he was eating dirt out in the front yard. He growled and stood up spitting the dirt out of his mouth. He looked up to see Yuki staring at him from the door way and boy did he look pissed. Which made Kyo pissed. He jumped up and marched right up to the damn prince. He grabbed his shirt front. '' What the hell is your problem ya damn rat.''

Yuki looked at him with that Are-You-Stupid look he alway's gave him even though he knew it pissed Kyo off. He enjoyed pissing off his Kitty Cat. He yawned and and pushed Kyo away. '' You not worth my time you stupid cat.'' He sat own at the table and started to eat his food.

Kyo's head was down and his fists were shaking. How dare that no good damn rat make him look bad infront of everyone he wasn't going to take this crap anymore. He spun on his heel and charged into the kitchen a murderous aura surrounding him. He narrowed his eyes at Yuki and let loose. '' I don't know what the hell your problem is but until you figure it out don't come near me,don't talk to me and don't touch me. I want nothing to do with you anymore.'' He stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut so hard that it broke.

Shigure shook his head tiredly and sipped his tea quietly. ''Why must you kid's alway's break something in my house, don't you have any respect.'' He shivered when he felt Yuki's cold gaze boring into the back of his head. He shook his head one more time and disappeared into his study room.

Tohru knew something was up with Yuki ever since he came back fom Akito's he seemed to lose his patient more easily now. He even lost it at the smallest of sound's. She knew something was bothering him but what could it be. She decided to ask him about it. '' Yuki what happened that night at Akito-sans.''

Yuki looked at her cooly but decided that he would tell her. '' I was beaten then raped numerous time's that night Tohru,That's why i lose it so easily now i'm sorry to cause you to worry Tohru now will you excuse me while i go talk to Kyo.''

Tohru stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned to see fear for his safety in her eyes. He hugged her at the wrong time. Kyo came back into the kitchen and froze. Yuki and Tohru jumped apart like they had commited a crime of some sort. Kyo glared at him then kicked the table. '' You want her Yuki then you can have her.'' he walked off fuming with hurt,sadness,and betrayal.

Yuki apologized to Tohru and chased after Kyo. He looked all over and finally he found him on the roof with his head in his arm's. He could see Kyo's body shaking it made him feel sick. He sat down and laid his hand on Kyo's back. '' Kyo---I.''

Kyo pushed his arm away. '' Don't touch me.'' His eyes were red and tears adorned his cheek's. Nothing hurt him more then when Yuki hurt him like that. He was alway's used to him and Yuki fighting everyday but now Yuki seemed to want to cause him pain and he just couldn't handle that right now.

FLASHBACK

_'' Your a monster noone will ever love you.'' a man that looked like Kyo was yelling at him as he sat on the floor hiding his tears from his father._

_Kyo shook his head. '' No your wrong Dad Mom loved me.'' He knew with all his heart that his Mom loved him with all her heart but he also knew that he was the reason she killed herself. The pain he couldn't bear and the guilt was too much._

_His dad laughed maliciously and smacked him across the face. '' How could a monster like you know what love is.''_

_Kyo raised his chin and stared his father in the eyes for the first time in his life since his mom died. '' I don't need you to tell me anything i know she loved me and that's all i'll ever need.''_

_The Dad's smile slipped off his face and he started to beat the boy until Kyo went unconscious until he left him on the floor and left. Leaving him to die alone._

_Kyo cried softly as the light disappeared in his view and he was cast into darkness with only shadows and thoughts of his mom to keep him safe._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kyo wouldn't be hurt again. But why was it so important that Yuki accept him did he really love the Rat after all. He never thought that he would ever feel love again for anyone else but he did love Yuki too much. He pulled Yuki into his lap and buried his head into Yuki's neck and squeezed him tightly. '' I'll never stop Loving you but don't hide by yourself in the darkness let me give you light and warmth.''

Yuki's eyes watered and he laid his head against Kyo's shoulder. He whispered softly. '' Akito beat me and raped me that night Kyo, Oh god all i thought about was you and what you would think about me It scared me to death because out of everyone i didn't want you to hate me.''

Kyo's gripped tightened as he kissed Yuki's temple softly and whispered into his ear. '' I would never hate you, I love you Yuki and i'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you just like i couldn't protect my mom.'' Her face came to his mind and guilt washed over him again. I couldn't protect Yuki either i'm worthless.

Yuki tilted Kyo's chin up and gave him the most breathtaking smile ever. '' It's because you love me Kyo that i could look past the pain and think about you and how I wanted to see you smile again.''

Kyo gave Yuki the most beautiful smile that Yuki had ever seen and it touched his heart right down to the core. '' This smile will alway's be for you Yuki.'' he kissed Yuki's lip's softly and smiled. '' I love you Damn Rat.''

Yuki laughed softly and laid against Kyo's chest. '' I love you too Stupid Cat forever.''

Kyo knew that sooner or later that Akito would put him in that cage were he would slowly grow old and die but he wouldn't think about that right now. All he could think about was making Yuki smile and show him that he would alway's be there fo Yuki to depend on. FOREVER.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'' Roll over Yuki, your hogging the bed all to yourself.'' Kyo tried to push Yuki away from his side of the bed also but then he stopped. The Rat looked so peaceful sleeping that he didn't want to wake him up. He gathered the Rat into his arm's and rested his chin on Yuki's shoulder. He never could sleep by himself at night but now since Yuki was with him sleep came easier for him. Hearing Yuki's soft breathing and his heartbeat was like a lullabye for him. He drifted off to sleep.

Yuki rolled over in Kyo's arms and cuddled closer into Kyo's warmth. He loved Kyo so much that he would take any amount of abuse from Akito just so that Kyo would be free and alway's be there to hold him at night. He had not told Kyo about the bet that he and Akito made. Kyo would probably chop Akito's dick off then feed it to him on a silver platter, He knew that hiding this secret from Kyo could end their relationship altogether. Maybe he should tell Kyo. e gently shook Kyo awake.

Kyo's eyes opened and he looked up at Yuki through sleep filled eyes. He smiled and kissed Yuki's brow. '' Is something wrong.'' he yawned and covered his mouth.

Yuki's heart was pounding and his hand's were sweaty but he couldn't hide this from Kyo. '' I have to tell you something and please don't get mad at me because i'm doing this for you.''

Kyo touched Yuki's face and kissed him softly to show the Rat he understood. '' Tell me.''

Yuki swallowed and began. '' Inorder for you to stay out of the cage. From now on i have to go to Akito's on the weekend and have sex with him. I have to do this until i get pregnant then after that i have to stay with him until i have the baby then i can come back here.'' he waited for Kyo to yell but what he saw made him feel like Kyo's yelling was a walk in the park.

Kyo didn't look at Yuki or even say anything. He just stood up and walked to the door not saying anything to Yuki. '' I don't want you going anywhere near Akito what happen's to me happen's that;s the way it is and i'd rather die then have you sleep with that monster.''

Yuki flew out of bed and pinned Kyo to the wall. '' Don't you get it you stupid cat it means that you will be free from the cage.''

Kyo looked away from Yuki's intense gaze and pushed him away throwing open the door and walking out. '' I'm not going to let you do that, I was born the Cat I can't chamge that and I can't change the future either.Stay out of this Yuki what happen's to me doesn't concern you.''

Yuki grabbed his hand and faced him tears in his eyes. '' It does concern me Kyo, I love you so much that the thought of not seeing you smile or being with you or Akito beating you makes me sick i won't let you die.''

Kyo pulled Yuki in his arm's and hugged him tightly. '' I don't want you doing this Yuki, I can't stand the thought of him touching you or kissing you or you carrying his child it makes me sick to think that you will do it anyway no matter what i say even if i do love you, My mom killed herself and i couldn't save her to think that i could lose you makes me scared.''

Yuki pulled Kyo to the bed and there they made love soft but yet intense so that Kyo would know that Yuki would always belong to him no matter what happened between him and Akito. His body,heart,and soul would always belong to Kyo always.

'' Yuki.'' Kyo said softly making circles on Yuki's stomach.

'' Yeah Kyo.'' He kissed the cat's orange head and waited.

'' Would you have my baby if i asked.'' Kyo said hesitantly.

Yuki smiled and tilted Kyo's chin up and kissed him. '' Yeah i would.''

Kyo was happy about that. But he knew that Akito would always have control over his life no matter what he promised to them.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kyo sat up and covered him and Yuki. '' Come In.''

Leia (the year of the Fox) came in quietly and made her way over to the bed. She was Kisa's older sister and Kyo's best friend. She was also a part of the student council that Yuki ran at school and Her and Yuki were closer now then they were before because they were both Akito's favorite's. and they knew Akito's wrath first hand and how bad it could get. Akito never hit Leia though he loved her to much. She sat down and laid her head on Yuki's lap while Kyo stroked her hair. '' I had to get away from there.''

Kyo looked down at Leia's face and saw really nasty bruises he flicked on the lamp and Yuki gasped. '' what happened.'' they both said at the same time.

Leia's eyes filled with tears. '' After Kisa died i'm not really sure what to feel anymore for him.''

Yuki kissed Leia's head softly. '' I know Leia, but you know that Haru loves you right.''

Leia nodded and sat up her red hair falling over her eyes and down her shoulder's in silky strand's. '' I got to go i'll see you later.'' she disappeared at the door and was gone.

They laid back down and went to sleep. Tomorrow they would talk to Haru tomorrow about Leia but for now they would sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The weekend was here and Kyo was anything but happy about letting Yuki go over to the main house to have sex with that bastard Akito. He was going to try and stop this by asking the only person that would help him. He was about to run outside when he smacked into Leia. Just the person he wanted to see. '' Leia i need your help.''

Leia tilted her head to look up at Kyo's face then he smiled at him. That smile stirred something in his heart and he hugged her tightly against him. He knew she was battling with her own demon's right now and to ask this of her made him feel like a monster. He felt Leia hug him back then she pulled back. '' What is it Kyo,what do you need.''

Kyo took Leia's face in his hand's and stared into her eye's deeply communicating with her. He saw her eyes widen in horror then she nodded. '' Will you help me.''

Leia nodded sadly then walked past him and disappeared around the corner.

Kyo felt sick to his stomach at this point. He knew that Leia would help him do this cause even though she was Akito's favorite like Yuki sometime's she felt like a prisoner inside that house. He knew that she loved Yuki so much that she would even go against Akito to make sure he wasn't hurt.

'' Hey Kyo what are you thinking this morning.'' a sweet voice said behind him.

Kyo turned to see Tohru looking at him and smiling sadly. He frowned and shrugged. '' I'm thinking about Yuki.''

Tohru nodded in understanding and she squeezed his hand softly. '' I don't like this Kyo what if he doesn't come back.''

Kyo had been thinking the exact same thing last night. He didn't trust that bastard Akito with what he said. He knew deep down that he may never see Yuki again and it scared him alot. He couldn't fight the sadness that overcame his body. He couldn't save his mom now he couldn't save the only person that he loved. He crumpled to the floor and cried.

Tohru gathered him in her arm's and cried with him. '' What's wrong.''

Kyo couldn't hide it anymore he had to spill everything he was feeling. '' I couldn't save her Tohru because of me she killed herself if i would've been born any other zodiac animal she would be here but because of the cat she's dead and it's my fault. I can't even save Yuki i'm so weak.'' the sob's shook his body.

Yuki came around the corner and stopped. He ran over to Kyo and Tohru. '' What happened.''

Tohru smiled at him sadly and whispered to Kyo. '' Yuki's here Kyo talk to him ok.'' she stood up an left Kyo with Yuki.

Yuki took Kyo by the shoulders looking down at Kyo. '' Kyo what's wrong.''

Kyo pushed him away and wiped away his tears. He wouldn't let Yuki see this side of him not yet. '' I'm just fine and dandy.''

Yuki knew Kyo was lying to him by the way Kyo was acting towards him. He had to get the truth out of him. '' Kyo i know you don't want me doing this but i have no other choice.''

Kyo exploded. '' Yes you do Yuki he's not God you don't have to go to him, Leia said she'd help me find a way to keep you out of that bastard's bed.''

Yuki didn't like that at all he grabbed Kyo and shoved him against the wall. '' What don't you get Kyo i'm doing this because i love you but don't bring Leia into this she's already dealing with enough already.''

Kyo had no other choice he loved Yuki but if Yuki was going to do this then he couldn't be with him. '' Then if you want Akito then go Yuki i'm done with you, I don't want to be with you anymore.'' he saw hurt flash before Yuki's eyes and he felt like crap at that point but Yuki had no idea what this was doing to him. He felt tears in his eyes and he pushed Yuki away and ran passed Leia.

Leia looked at Kyo's retreating back then she saw Yuki on the floor crying. she walked over and sat next to him. '' He dumped you didn't he.''

Yuki was surprised that Leia could figure anything out. He touched her cheek where a huge bruise adorned her face and her eye. He knew Akito could be brutal but to have him hurt her like that was painful. '' Yeah he doesn't want me going but he doesn't realize that i'm doing it because i love him.''

Leia shook her head at how dense Yuki could really be sometime's. '' Listen to me Yuki, He has been hurt and shunned all his life but he finally has found someone that he loves so much that he would even be locked up to make sure that you were safe, He loves you Yuki he's not stupid he know's but you have to give him credit. Give him sometime he'll come around.''

Yuki had to go now but leaving the house knowing that Kyo hated him and didn't want to be with him anymore made him sad as he was leaving he looked up to see Kyo on the roof crying. _I'm sorry Kyo please forgive me_. He made his way to the main house when he got there he went right to Akito's room and there Akito made love to him over and over again but all Yuki could think about was Kyo and it made his heart hurt.

AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE

Kyo hadn't said a word to them that whole weekend while Yuki was gone. he had been up on the roof looking at the stars. He bolted up when he heard a car pull into the driveway he looked over the edge and saw Yuki get out of the car waving to Hatori. He sucked in his breath when Yuki looked up at him. He glared at him and sat back. He heard Yuki climbing up the ladder but he didn't turn towards him even when he felt Yuki lay a hand on his shoulder. '' What do you want.''

Yuki laid his head on Kyo's shoulder and cried. '' I'm sorry i didn't understand Kyo.''

Kyo stiffened but he wouldn't give into Yuki instead he stood up. '' You want me to feel sorry for you Yuki is that it, You chose this and now you have to deal with it.''

Yuki wouldn't get angry he was in pain and he knew Kyo was hurting because of him so he stood up an hugged Kyo. '' I don't want you to feel sorry for me i want you to love me.''

Kyo couldn't stay mad at Yuki he couldn't he didn't like this but he knew Yuki was doing it for him because he loved him alot and he was sacrificing himself to make sure Kyo would always stay beside him no matter what. Kyo tightened his grip on Yuki and held him. '' I'm sorry i didn't trust you enough Yuki, I just don't want to lose you.''

Yuki smiled at him softly and kissed him pushing him against the roof softly and then laying ontop of him. '' You won't lose me Kyo cause i'll always be yours.'' he ground his hips down making Kyo gasp and then he removed both of their clothing and slowly Kyo made love to Yuki. Kissing him and making love to him. As soon as they came they laid in each other's arm's exhausted and naked under the night sky. '' Kyo.''

Kyo looked at him then pressed a finger against Yuki's lips. '' You don't have to say anything i know your pregnant.''

Yuki held Kyo tightly and together they fell asleep under the stars. This would probably be the last time he would be held like this in Kyo's arms but he hadn't told Kyo the good news yet. '' Kyo.''

Kyo looked at him. '' What's wrong Yuki.''

Yuki smiled at him then kisse him putting Kyo's hand on his now flat abdomen. '' Akito say's i can be with you and he also said i can stay here until while i'm pregnant isn't that awesome.''

Kyo was excited he grabbed Yuki and kissed him softly. '' I love you.''

'' Love You Too.'' they both slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyo was up in his room studying for a test that was coming up soon. But so far he was getting nowhere with these damn math problems. He slammed his pencil down making Yuki jump 10 ft off the bed.

'' Kyo what's wrong now.'' Yuki said closing the book he was reading and turning to look at Kyo.

Kyo laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He was tired of studying for now he had been up since the crack of dawn trying to get past problem 32 but no luck. ''I'm tired.''

Yuki put his book aside and stood up staning behind Kyo. He wrapped his arm's around Kyo's shoulders and kissed his kitty's temple. '' Do you need help.''

Kyo tilted his head and looked up at Yuki smiling. '' Would you mind.''

Yuki chuckled and sat down next to Kyo at his study desk. He pulled Kyos book toward him and read the problem. '' You have the math right all you need to do is solve for X.''

Kyo smacked himself in the head and smiled stupidly. '' X is 52 right.''

Yuki laughed and nodded at Kyo. '' Yes it's 52 Kyo, see your smart.''

Kyo had spaced out and was looking out the window looking at the bird's flying in the sky. He smiled slightly.

Yuki had never seen Kyo like this before. Usually Kyo would break something or yell something obscene at someone. But he liked this side of Kyo even more. '' I love you Kyo.''

Kyo blinked then turned to Yuki. Pulling the Rat into his lap and resting his chin on Yuki's shoulder. '' I love you too Yuki.'' he kissed Yuki's neck and let him go so he could stand up. Kyo stretched making his muscles pop loudly. '' So what are we doing today.''

Yuki cocked his head to the side in thought then he realized. '' Oh I have student council duties today, But I'll be home later.''

Kyo was bummed out. But he could try to find something to occupy his time. Like his book report that was due soon. '' Don't let them stress you out to much Yuki.''

Yuki stood on his tippy toes and kissed Kyo softly on the lips then he picked up his bag. '' See you later.''

Kyo just thought of something at that moment. '' Yuki how about I come pick you up later.''

Yuki's smile lite up his whole face as he hugged Kyo. '' Are you worried I'll get mugged or something.''

Kyo frowned and kissed Yuki's head. '' No, I know you could kick anyone's ass Yuki I just want to walk you home. But If you don't want me t---.''

Yuki cut him off by kissing Kyo hotly on the mouth. '' Yes Kyo, I would like that now let me go.''

Kyo nipped Yuki's neck then let Yuki go. Kyo laid on his bed and sighed. When did he become so dependable on Yuki's love he'd never understand that one.

'' Kyo.''

Kyo turned to see Leia looking more worse for the wear. '' Leia what's wrong.''

Leia looked up at Kyo sadly. '' Akito wishes to see you immediately.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kyo had a sinking feeling in his gut that this summon's was not a good one. He looked over to see Leia looking down at her feet. He elbowed her playfully ''It's okay relax.''

Leia didn't say anything and led Kyo inside the main house. She came to Akito's room and knocked lightly.

'' Come in.'' a voice said from inside the room. Leia shivered at that voice and opened the door. She stopped when she saw Akito naked laying ontop on Yuki who was sweating and moaning his name.

Kyo couldn't see into the room due to Leia blocking his view. He was surprised when she slammed the door shut and turned to Kyo. He moved forward but stopped when he saw tears. '' Leia what is it.''

Leia started to cry uncontrollablt. She felt arms pull her into a warm body. She couldn't tell Kyo what she saw. It would break his heart.

Kyo didn't know why Leia was so upset. He looked up when the door opened and Yuki came out.Kyo's heart skipped a beat. '' You liar.''

Yuki jumped and looked up to be face to face with Kyo. '' Kyo why are you here.'' he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Kyo looked behind to see Akito standing behind Yuki smirking. _Bastard _he exploded. '' You planned this you son of a bitch.''

Leia held onto Kyo's arm as he stepped forward angerily. Kyo turned to look at her and his heart broke. '' You were protecting me again.'' she nodded guiltily but was rewarded by Kyo hugging her tightly. She smiled '' Ok stop it.''

Kyo had not forgotten about that bastard Akito. He glared at Akito murderously. '' You are a monster.''

Akito's eyes flashed and he advanced toward Kyo with the whip in hand. He raised it and brought it down.But instead of it hitting Kyo. It hit Leia right across her cheek making her hit the floor. Akito dropped the whip and grabbed her. '' Leia I'm sorry why did you protect him.''

Leia tried to smile but a stabbing pain went through her cheek making her scream in pain. Blood spilled down he face onto the floor. '' He's my friend and I love him.''

Akito didn't even look at her as he grabbed the whip again. But was stopped by another. He turned his eyes widened. '' Haru,why.''

Haru glared at him as he tightened his grip. '' I won't let you hurt he ever.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the event's of that day were as blur.

Leia woke up and saw white everywhere around her. Her body hurt so much at that precise moment. She put her hand to her face and gasped when she felt a bandage covering her eye.

'' Leia'' a male voice said softly beside her.

Leia looked up to see Haru sitting next to her holding her hand. She smiled and touched his face. '' Yes Haru.''

Haru kissed his foxes hand and wheeled his wheelchair closer to her bedside. '' The doctor had to do surgery on your eye due to the damage. But he said that you might be blind in your left eye. I'm sorry.''

Leia didn't cry she just kissed him. '' I'm not.''

BACK AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE

Kyo was sitting at the table eating some soumen that he had made earlier. He had heard from Hatori that Leia would probably be blind in her left eye even after surgery it made him sick. Since then him and Yuki weren't together anymore. But life was good.

Tohru came into the kitchen stopping to look at Kyo staring at the T.V. with a blank expression and his face. '' Um Kyo.''

Kyo turned his head toward Tohru and looked at her through half-lidded eyes. He shrugged and ate some more soumen. '' What up.''

Tohru was laughing at him trying to get one of the noodles unstuck from the chopsticks with his teeth. '' You are something else.''

Kyo stopped struggling and set his chopstick's down in his bowl. '' I'm something else beside's the Cat, What am I then.''

Momiji came into the room with Yuki and smiled at Tohru.'' Well your an airhead.''

Kyo's eye twitched as he grabbed Momiji and gave him a noogie '' Damn kid shut up.''

Tohru couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. '' well I was going to say goofball.'' she put her hand on her mouth and left followed by Momiji.

Yuki was leaning against the doorway. Looking about as cheery as a hungry tiger. '' Anything on the news.''

Kyo looked at him then tossed him the remote while getting up with his empty bowl. '' I don't know find out yourself.''

Yuki was back to his skinny self after he had the miscarriage and all. But he was still the happy Goody Two Shoes prince that everyone loved and admired from afar. Yuki sat at the table and changed the T.V. channel to the news. He was suprised when a bowl of soumen was set infront of him.'' I'm not hungry.''

Kyo really didn't want to argue but Yuki got under his skin sometime's and it was irritating. '' Eat, It'll do you good.''

Yuki was kind of hungry. So he started to eat and eat. He set his chopsticks down and licked his lips. '' That was good thank's Kyo.''

Kyo took Yuki's empty bowl and washed it then pit it in the dish drainer. '' No problem.'' he sat down at the table and looked at Yuki. '' You alright.''

Yuki looked at Kyo then burst into tears. '' I miss you Kyo.''

Kyo went over to where Yuki was sitting and pulled the Rat into his arm's comfortingly as he rubbed his ex-lovers back softly. '' You shouldn't have lied to me.'' he stood up and left carrying his schoolbag with him.


End file.
